Tarde de karaoke
by Annie Shane
Summary: Una tarde muy divertida en pizza rebote, todos a cantar.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: karaoke en pizza rebote**

**Ioanna: **Alta de pelo castaño, ojos azules de piel blanca, utiliza gafas, trae puesto una camiseta de color azul y un short color negro.

**Connie****: **Es alta, morena y con ojos verdes y cabello ondulado color miel hasta los hombros, con unos short, una camiseta fucsia, una babosa electroshock (se llama sparky) y una lanzadora como la de Trixie solo que azul

**Elizabeth: **cabello negro largo de ojos azules, camisa negra con detalles en fucsia falda igual.

**Annie: **alta, piel blanca con ojos negros y cabello azul, trae puesto una camiseta rojo y falda de color negro.

Una tarde aburrida la banda de shane decidió salir a pizza rebote. Ya que Mario los había invitado.

Ya en pizza rebote la banda se encontró con unos amigos que conocieron hace dos semanas atrás, ahí estaban Connie, loanna y Elizabeth.

Hola chicas-saludo eli a las chicas.

Hola eli y hola a los demás-. Saludaron las chicas a eli y a la banda.

Que tal, no ha pasado mucho desde el día en que los conocimos- dijo loanna.

Bien, y que hacen aquí- preguntó Trixie.

Bueno pues vinimos a comer una pizza y también Mario nos Connie.

En eso Mario viene a la mesa donde están los chicos.

Hola chicos, gracias por venir-. Dijo Mario

De nada y para que querías que vinié todos.

Llamismo les explicó cuando estén todos, Mario

Está bien-. Dijeron todos

Y bueno quieren una Mario.

Sí, claro el gran pronto muere de pronto, en eso se escucho que el estomago de pronto rugió de hambre.

Jajajajaj- rieron todos.

Jajaj Mario nos podrías dar la misma de eli

Está Mario yéndose.

Uu al parecer alguien está enamorada de Mario-dijo Trixie viendo a Elizabeth que miraba a Mario con una cara de boba enamorada.

Que…n o eso no es verdad-. Dijo Elizabeth con un pequeño rubor en su cara.

Aja, te creemoosss- dijo Connie.- además tu sabes que yo se la verdad de….- no pudo terminar por que una mano la interrumpió esa fue Elizabeth.

La verdad de que, Connie-. Pregunto loanna.

De..- Connie vio a Elizabeth y esta le dio una mirada matadora-. De...Nada- dijo Connie. –aun se los pienso contar cuando Elizabeth no esté-. Dijo Connie a Trixie en un susurro.

En eso entran twist, el caballero, Smith, Danna y Annie.

En la mesa donde están sentados los chicos y chicas.

Hola, chicos y chicas-. Saludo Mario-. Gracias por venir y ya les explico para que quería que vinieran-. Dijo Mario.

Okey- dijeron todos.

Muy bien podrían reunirse con los demás- dijo señalando a las otra mesa en donde estaban los otro.

Okey -. Los chicos y las dos chicas se dirigieron al a mesa

Hola, chicos –dijo twist a los demás.

Hola-dijeron todos.

Nos podemos sentar-pregunto Annie.

Sí, claro-. Dijo Connie.

Twist se sentó a lado de Connie, Danna y el caballero se sentaron juntos y como los demás la banda de shane no se había sentado antes, se sentaron en los puestos que quedaban sin dejar espacio para que se siente Annie y Smith.

Los dos chicos al ver que no quedaba puesto se sentaron en otro puesto.

Muy bien, los invite es porque ayer instale un karaoke y quisiera que ustedes lo probaran.

Y porque nosotros -. Dijo kord.

Es que, los clientes me pidieron que querían escucharlos a ustedes cantar, Mario.

Está bien, nosotros participamos.- dijeron todos.

Genial, entonces en media hora pizza rebote estar lleno, asi que es mejor que se preparen.

MEDIA HORA DEPUES

Ya en pizza rebote, estaba lleno.

Buenas tardes, hoy les tengo lo que me pidieron el día de ayer, la banda de shane y otros amigos míos, cantaran en el Mario.

Muy bien entonces comencemos con esta tarde de karaoke-. Ahora Trixie Sting cantara en el karaoke la canción….

**Hola a todos, nuevo fic , esta será una linda tarde de karaoke, espero sus rewies.**

**Y gracias a yuyi 33, Connie concha 2000 y Elizabeth 3000, por estar en mi fic.**

**Bueno eso es todo.**

**Abasho de babosa zipper.**


	2. ronda de chicas parte 1

**Chapter 2: ronda de chicas primera parte**

Muy bien entonces comencemos con esta tarde de karaoke-. Ahora Trixie Sting cantara en el karaoke la canción Te acordaras de mi.- dijo Mario.

En el escenario Trixie se presenta al público.

Hola, buenas tardes, hoy en esta tarde tan hermosa cantare la canción te acordaras de Trixie.

Cómo pude arriesgarlo todo  
por tu amor que nunca existiría  
tu traición ya la veía  
pensabas que no te iba a olvidar

Una más de tu vida escondida  
tus mentiras siempre repetías  
las caricias tan vacías  
creías que no me iba a enterar

Encerrada en mi recuerdos  
llorándote de lejos y no, hoy ya no  
no eres parte de mis sueños  
te dejo con tus juegos me voy

Y no pienses regresar  
no vuelvo a tropezar  
nada de esto tiene sentido  
hoy te hablan mis instintos

No te quiero ni mirar  
este es tu final  
ya no cabes en mi sonrisa  
yo me escaparé  
tan lejos ti

Te acordarás de mi  
Ya no me lastimas te vas de aquí

Corregiste todas tus manías  
tan ingenua tu ya me creías  
la estrategia me sabía  
sentías que me iba a alejar

Encerrada en mi recuerdos  
llorándote de lejos y no, hoy ya no  
no eres parte de mis sueños  
te dejo con tus juegos me voy

Y no pienses regresar  
no vuelvo a tropezar  
nada de esto tiene sentido  
hoy te hablan mis instintos

No te quiero ni mirar, este es tu final

Ya no cabes en mi sonrisa  
yo me escaparé  
tan lejos ti

Te acordarás de mi  
Ya no me lastimas te vas de aquí  
Ya no me lastimas te vas.

Tú, me hiciste pensar  
que me ibas a amar  
llevándote todo menos mi corazón.

Y no pienses regresar  
no vuelvo a tropezar  
nada de esto tiene sentido  
hoy te hablan mis instintos.

No te quiero ni mirar  
este es tu final  
ya no cabes en mi sonrisa  
yo me escaparé  
tan lejos ti.

Te acordarás de mi  
Ya no me lastimas te vas  
De aquí.

El público aplaudió-. Gracias- dijo Trixie, luego de eso entro.

Detrás del escenario.

Muy bien quien sigue-. Dijo Mario.

Yo-. Dijo loanna.

Muy bien, entonces sal ahora, pero antes que canción vas a Mario

Yo voy a cantar….-dijo loanna

Afuera del escenario.

Buenas tardes a todos, mi nombre es loanna, y les voy a cantar la canción loanna.

Empezó la música y comenzó a cantar.

Aquí me ves hundida a tu vida  
de diez a diez sin telas ni juicios  
sin ningun porqué, sintiéndome libre  
sintiéndome TUYA y amándote.

Aquí me ves  
aunque liberada soy tú rehén  
seduces ... encantas  
que puedo hacer  
de la encrucijada que tienes montada no escaparé.

Te abriré las puertas del alma de par en par  
dispuesta a hacer todo a tu voluntad  
dispuesta a hacer todo lo que te dé la gana.  
Que me importa !

TODA  
de arriba a abajo  
TODA  
entera y TUYA  
TODA  
aunque mi vida corra peligro TUYA  
TODA  
de frente y de repente  
TODA  
desesperadamente  
TODA  
haz todo lo que sueñes conmigo.

Aqui me ves  
eres mi testigo  
eres mi juez  
mi trampa, mi vicio y mi no se que  
sintiendome fuerte  
sintiendome tuya y amandote.  
Aqui me ves  
como himnotizada  
cabeza y pies  
un poco embrujada  
pues yo que se  
perdida en la magia de tantas palabras creyendote.

Te abriré las puertas del alma  
de par en par  
dispuesta a hacer todo a tu voluntad  
dispuesta a hacer todo lo que te de la gana.  
Que me importa !

TODA  
de arriba a abajo  
TODA  
entera y TUYA  
TODA  
aunque mi vida corra peligro  
TUYA  
TODA  
de frente y de repente  
TODA  
desesperadamente  
TODA  
haz todo lo que sueñes conmigo.

Con tus besos vuelo  
en tus brazos juro  
me siento más mujer.  
Contigo desde cero  
a donde quieras llego  
enamorándome y deseándote.

TODA  
de arriba a abajo  
TODA  
entera y TUYA  
TODA  
aunque mi vida corra peligro  
TODA  
así de repente  
TODA  
desesperadamente  
TODA  
haz todo lo que sueñes conmigo.  
TODA  
de arriba a abajo  
TODA  
entera y TUYA  
TODA  
aunque mi vida corra peligro  
TODA  
de frente y de repente  
TODA  
desesperadamente  
TODA  
haz todo lo que sueñes conmigo.

TODA  
de arriba a abajo  
TODA  
entera y TUYA  
TODA  
aunque mi vida corra peligro  
tuya  
TODA!

Gracias-. Dice loanna yéndose a donde están las demás.

Detrás del escenario.

Muy bien y quien es la siguiente-. Dijo Trixie.

Qué tal si va Connie-. Dijo Elizabeth.

Qué y porque yo?-dijo Connie.

Porque así me vengare de lo que paso Elizabeth.

Ash, está bien yo Connie.

Y que canción Trixie.

Cantare…-dijo Connie.

CON ELIZABETH Y ANNIE.

Heh Annie que tal si molestamos a Elizabeth.

Está bien, y con qué-. Dijo Annie.

Muy bien pues tu ve a buscar a twist, y cuando Connie comience a cantar le diremos que antes de que saliera nos dijo que se la dedico a él-. Dijo Elizabeth.

Okey-. Dijo Annie.

Okey, entonces anda a buscar a twist, yo te espero aquí Elizabeth.

Annie se fue a buscar a twist, y Elizabeth de dirigió a donde Connie.

Y…Connie a quien le dedicaras esta canción-. Le pregunto

Ehm… a nadie-. Dijo Connie.

Y porque no se la dedicas a tu amado twist-. Le dijo en forma de burla.

Yo no le voy a dedicar la canción a mi amad...-Connie no termino , porque ni siquiera pensó en lo que estaba diciendo.

Tu misma ibas a decir que te gusta Elizabeth.

Ni siquiera pensé en lo que iba a decir-. Dijo Connie.

Connie ya sal a cantar, no hagamos esperar más a la gente-. Llamo loanna a Connie.

Okey, pero de esta no te salvas Elizabeth-. Dijo Connie yéndose al escenario.

En eso llegan Annie y twist.

Hola… twist, sabes lo que me dijo Connie horita-. Dijo Elizabeth.

No que cosa te Twist.

Que la canción que va a cantar horita, te la dedica a ti-. Dijo Elizabeth.

Enserio? twist.

Si, solo que cuando comience a cantar no dirá a quien se la dedica.-. Dijo Elizabeth.

AFUERA DEL ESCENARIO

Buenas tardes a todos, mi nombre es Connie y la canción que le voy a cantar es Connie y comenzó la música.

Estoy acostumbrada a tí  
Soy feliz a tu lado  
Jamás imaginé sentirme así  
Apasionadamente enamorada.

Es que desde que llegaste aquí  
Todo mi mundo ha cambiado  
Y sin duda hoy puedo decir  
Que te amo.

CORO  
Enamorada,  
Definitivamente loca por tí  
Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado  
Estar contigo me hace feliz. (2x)

Amo el sonido de tu voz, amo tu olor  
Amo tu piel, la manera de darme amor  
Amo tus labios dulces y los besos  
Que nos damos cuando estamos solos tú y yo

Amo la vida porque al fin he aprendido  
El significado de la palabra amor  
Yo lo descubrí por tí y junto a tí  
Siempre quiero vivir.

CORO  
Enamorada,  
Definitivamente loca por tí  
Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado  
Estar contigo me hace feliz. (2x)

Pudiste transformar toda mi vida,  
Cambiando la tristeza que en mí había  
Llenándome de amor, la cura a mi dolor  
Por eso te dedico esta canción.

Es que siento que cada día, te quiero más  
Si tú no estás desespero, te quiero amar  
Amarte, adorarte, susurrarte al oído que estoy.

CORO  
Enamorada,  
Definitivamente loca por tí  
Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado  
Estar contigo me hace feliz. (2x)

Connie

Detrás del escenario.

Muy bien que te pareció la música que te dedico Annie.

Wow, canta tan lindo-. Dijo twist mirando a Connie con una cara de bobo enamorado.

Parece que alguien se enamoro de Connie, jajaj-. Dijo Elizabeth.

Jajaj si tienes toda la razón-. Dijo Annie.

**Continuara…**

**Muy bien que les pareció Elizabeth y Connie, en el siguiente cap. aparecerá Ashley, ella es la creadora del twinnie. Y bueno eso es todo.**

**Un abasho de de neko.**


	3. ronda de chicas parte 2

**Capitulo 3: ronda de chicas parte 2**

DETRÁS DE EL ESCENARIO.

Muy bien twist es mejor que te vayas con los demás-. Dijo Annie – si nosotras tenemos que prepararnos para salir a cantar-dijo Elizabeth.

Muy bien entonces, suerte-. Dijo twist.

Después de que se fue twist, Connie fue a donde estaban las chicas.

Hola chicas-. Dijo Connie.

Hola Connie-. Dijeron las dos.

Estaban hablando con...- tu novio-. Elizabeth termino la frase de Connie.

Elizabeth…-. Dijo Connie.

Qué?-. Dijo ella.

Y que fue lo que le dijeron a twist-. Pregunto.

Ahm… bueno no es nada que tu…quieras saber-. Dijeron las dos.

Chicas…- dijo Connie.

En eso llega eli. Connie es cierto lo que conto twist-. Pregunto eli. – que cosa?-dijo Connie. –Que tú le dedicaste la canción que cantaste-. Que, eso no es…un momento, chicas ustedes tienen que ver con algo de lo que dijo eli-. Les dijo Connie a las chicas-. Que… nosotras no tenemos nada que ver con eso…-dijeron las dos.-. No mientan, yo se que ustedes le dijeron a twist que yo le dedique la canción-. Dijo ella-. Si, fuimos nosotras-. Dijeron las dos.-. Ustedes dos la pagaran-. Dijo Connie yéndose a otro lugar.

Si bueno yo también me voy-. Dijo eli yéndose a donde los demás chicos.

Okey, no sabemos qué es lo que hará Connie para vengarse, pero de algo estamos segura-. Dijo Elizabeth.

De qué cosa?-. Pregunto Annie.

De que ella no descansara hasta vengarse de nosotras…-dijo Elizabeth.

EN EL ESCANARIO.

Muy bien ahora seguimos en esta tarde de karaoke, junto a Danna que cantara la canción Día de suerte-. Dijo Mario.

Buenas tardes a todos, mi nombre es Danna por y le cantare la canción Día de ella. En eso la música comenzó a sonar y en una pantalla se podía ver la letra de la canción.

Tengo Un Pobre Corazón

Que A Veces Se Rompió Se Apago Pero Nunca Se Rindió.

Entre Estrellas De Cartón Perdí La Ilusión

Que Llegara Un Ángel Me Levante Que Me Pida Que Lo Ame.

Y De Pronto Un Día De Suerte

Se Me Hizo Conocerte

Y Te Cruzaste En Mi Camino

Ahora Creo En El Destino

Tenerte por siempre

Tenerte Conmigo

Pero más suerte es quererte tanto

Que tu sientas lo mismo

Dicen Que este loco Amor

No Tiene Solución

Que Tu Mundo En Mi Mundo No

Que Tu Mundo y Mi Mundo No

Entre Estrellas De Cartón Perdí La Ilusión

Que Llegara Un Angol Me Levante Que Me Pida Que Lo Ame

Y De Pronto Un Día De Suerte

Se Me Hizo Conocerte

Y Te Cruzaste En Mi Camino

Ahora Creo En El Destino

Tenerte Por Siempre Conmigo

Pero más suerte es quererte tanto

Que tu sientas lo mismo

Y De Pronto Un Día De Suerte

Se Me Hizo Conocerte

Y Te Cruzaste En Mi Camino

Ahora Creo En El Destino

Tenerte Por Siempre Conmigo

Pero más Suerte es Quererte Tanto

Que tu Sientas lo Mismo.

Gracias- dijo ella.

DETRÁS DE EL ESCENARIO.

Muy bien te toca Elizabeth-. Dijo Danna caminando hacia ella.

Qué, pero porque ella.

Connie me dijo que tú saldrías después de mí.-. Dijo Danna.

Ash, está bien yo iré.-. Dijo ella dirigiéndose al escenario.

EN EL ESCENARIO.

La siguiente en cantar es Elizabeth, ella cantara Ahora tú.-. Dijo Mario.

Buenas tardes a todos, mi nombre es Elizabeth, y les cantare la canción Ahora tu -. La música comenzó a sonar y en la pantalla salió la letra de la canción, Elizabeth comenzó a cantar.

Antes de ti, no,  
yo no creía en Romeos, Julietas, muriendo de amor.  
Esos dramas no me robaban la calma, pero la historia cambió,  
pero esta historia me cambió...

Dicen que se sabe si un amor es verdadero,  
cuando duele tanto como dientes en el alma.  
Dicen que lo nuestro es tan solo pasajero,  
pero qué sabe la gente lo que siento cuando callan.

Y ahora tú,  
llegaste a mí, amor,  
y sin mas cuentos apuntas directo en medio del alma.  
Ahora tú,  
llegaste a mí, oh, no,  
sin previo aviso, sin un permiso, como si nada.  
Ahora tú...

Dicen que se sabe si un amor es verdadero,  
cuando duele tanto como dientes en el alma.  
Dicen que lo nuestro es tan solo pasajero,  
pero qué sabe la gente lo que siento cuando callan.

Y ahora tú,  
llegaste a mí, amor,  
y sin más cuentos apuntas directo en medio del alma.  
Ahora tú,  
llegaste a mí, oh, no,  
sin previo aviso, sin un permiso, como si nada.  
Ahora tú,  
llegaste a mí...

Y ahora tú,  
llegaste a mí, amor,  
y sin más cuentos apuntas directo en medio del alma.  
Ahora tú,  
llegaste a mí, oh, no,  
sin previo aviso, sin un permiso, como si nada.

Dicen que se sabe si un amor es verdadero,  
cuando duele tanto como dientes en el alma.

**DETRÁS DE EL ESCENARIO**

**MINUTOS ANTES DE QUE ELIZABETH CANTARA**

Mario estaba entrando detrás del escenario, en eso Connie se le acerca.

Hola ella.

Hola Connie-. Dijo Mario.

Oye sabes lo que me contaron sobre dijo ella.- que cosa –pregunto Mario.-me han dicho que tu le gustas a ella-. Dijo Connie-. Enserio? Mario.-si , y que también tiene en su habitación una foto tuya, y que cuando viene aquí, viene a verte a ella-.y dime a ti te gusta ella-. Pregunto Connie a …si…-dijo el-Ahm…bueno me tengo que…ir-. Dijo él.

Okey, una menos, falta una-. Se dijo Connie a sí misma.

**EN EL PRESENTE**

Gracias-. Dijo Elizabeth.

Muy bien gracias Elizabeth-. Ahora tenemos una invitada especial, ella es Ashley (Ashley peli castaña de ojos verdes, lleva puesto una camiseta celeste y una falda negra).

Al escenario entro Ashley-. Hola buenas tardes, bueno como ya me presento Mario, ahora me tocara dedicarles una canción y también le dedico esta canción a mi querido amigo Mario Bravado-. La música comienza a sonar y Ashley comienza a cantar.

**DETRÁS DE EL ESCENARIO**

Elizabeth estaba mirando a Ashley con una mirada de "te voy a matar Ashley" o mejor dicho una mirada asesina.

Buu Annie a Elizabeth

Aaaa, Annie...Que…pero que haces aquí Elizabeth.

Observándote y una cosa te digo es que estas celosa.-. Pregunto Annie.

Que… yo…celosa… Pufs estás ella.

Loca si estoy (aunque no de verdad) pero te vi que estabas mirando a Ashley con una mirada asesina.-. Dijo Annie

Celosa no estoy-. Dijo ella.

Okey lo que tu Annie.

Pero que harías si con esa canción tan linda que le dedica a mareo, el se enamore de Ashley-. Dijo Annie.

Eso no pasara, yo conquistaría el corazón de Mario, Elizabeth.

Y como? ó Annie.

No se pero si quieres lo besaría-. Dijo Elizabeth.

Entonces te reto a que beses a Mario-. Dijo Annie.

Y que gano si lo .

La mitad de mis ahorros-. Dijo Annie.

Está bien-. Dijo Elizabeth.

Elizabeth se acerco a Mario, y justo cuando Mario iba a presentar a la siguiente chica en cantar, Elizabeth lo toma de la mano, se acerca a él y le roba un beso, el estaba sorprendido pero decidió seguir el beso, puso sus manos en la pequeña cintura de Elizabeth, Elizabeth cruzo sus manos por el cuello de Mario.

OMG…no creí que Elizabeth besara a Mario-. Dijo Annie.

En eso Ashley llega a donde Annie y pregunta:

Que hay que me perdí-. Dijo Ashley.

Mira…-dijo Annie.

Wow… eso no lo creo… nuestro plan no salió como esperábamos, pero al menos esos dos se juntaran-. Dijo Ashley-. Y tendrás que pagarle…verdad-. Pregunto Ashley a Annie.

Si…- dijo Annie.

CON LOS TORTOLITOS.

Connie iba a buscar a Mario para decirle algo, pero al ver la escena decidió tomarles una foto.

Sonrían-. Dijo Connie.

Cuando Mario y Elizabeth escucharon a Connie se separaron inmediatamente.

Ehm…creo que me tengo que ir-. Dijo Mario-. Si tienes que ir a presentar a la siguiente chica-. Dijo Connie.-ehm…si... dijo el saliendo para el escenario.

EN EL ESCENARIO.

Muy bien seguimos con esta tarde de karaoke, y ahora la siguiente chica en cantar es Annie-. Dijo Mario.

Buenas tardes a todos, mi nombre es aniñe, y voy a cantar la canción ella, la música comenzó a sonar y en la pantalla la letra de la canción.

El me dejo y yo quería hacerlo  
Maldita sea  
Esa soy yo  
La que aguanta patanes por ser tan buena

Por un rato quiero estar soltera  
Mis amigos me regañan por que me enamoro de cualquiera

Y apareciste tu para cambiar mi suerte  
Ya me está encantado conocerte  
Dime todo o nada  
En ti me aburro  
Y ya quiero quererte  
Ser adicta al amor

Te dire que no me molesta nada tu mala fama  
Te advierto que yo soy una promesa de mucho drama

Jamás he sido muy romántica  
Pero necesito tus abrazos y besos de practica

Y apareciste tu para cambiar mi suerte  
Ya me está encantado conocerte  
Dime todo o nada  
En ti me aburro  
Y ya quiero quererte  
Ser adicta al amor

Y apareciste tu para cambiar mi suerte  
Ya me está encantado conocerte  
Dime todo o nada  
En ti me aburro  
Y ya quiero quererte  
Ser adicta al amor

Jamás he sido muy romántica  
Pero necesito tus abrazos .. Oh oh oh

Y apareciste tu para cambiar mi suerte  
Ya me está encantado conocerte  
Dime todo o nada  
En ti me aburro  
Y ya quiero quererte  
Oh

Y apareciste tu para cambiar mi suerte  
Ya me está encantado conocerte  
Dime todo o nada  
En ti me aburro  
Y ya quiero quererte  
Ser adicta al amor

Ser adicta al amor  
Apareciste tu para cambiar mi suerte  
Apareciste tu para cambiar mi suerte

Gracias-. Dijo ella entrando al escenario…

**Continuara…**

**Hola! Hola jejeje, okey Chapter 3 listo, y creo que Elizabeth me va a matar por lo de el beso.**

**Bueno yo me despido.**

**Un abasho neko.**

**Bey. **


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Ya detrás del escenario, Annie quiso mantenerse alejada de Connie, porque no sabía qué cosa le haría Connie para vengarse.

Minutos más tarde Connie se le había ocurrido algo para vengarse de Annie, este plan era un juego al que todos conocen como verdad o reto. Connie busco a Annie y Elizabeth para poder jugar las tres aunque solo sería una partida.

Hey chicas quieren jugar-. Dijo Connie.

Y a qué?-. Preguntaron las dos.

A verdad o reto, para entretenernos o quieren esperar a la ronda en parejas -. Dijo Connie (este fic no se acabara pronto, también habrá una ronda en parejas).

Okey y quien comienza-. Pregunto Elizabeth.

Yo-. Dijo Annie-. Y bien que eliges Annie, verdad o reto-. Pregunto Connie a Annie -. Reto -. Eligio ella.- bueno te reto a que beses a Smith-. Dijo Connie -. QUE! Eso jamás, cámbiale de reto-. Dijo Annie-. Que tienes miedo, gallina cuac , cuac-. Le dijo Connie a Annie-. NO SOY GALLINA, Y AHORA TE DEMOSTRARE QUE NO SOY GALLINA ANNIE, luego de eso se acerco a donde estaba Smith (alto de pelo castaño de ojos cafés, de piel casi morena) el estaba reunido con los demás, Annie se acerco a Smith lo agarro de la camiseta y lo beso, los demás que estaban a lado de Smith se sorprendieron, y luego dejaron a los dos para darles un poco de privacidad, desde lejos Elizabeth y Connie observaban ,Connie ya se había vengado de Annie.

Con los dos chicos, ellos se habían separado por la falta de oxigeno, en eso entra Mario.

Oh, lo siento por interrumpir su momento romántico chicos-. Dijo el viendo a los dos chicos que estaban abrazados.

Oh, no interrumpes nada Mario-. Dijo Annie -. Okey, bueno llamismo sale la ronda de chicos, así que a prepararse Smith-. Dijo Mario antes de irse -. Si bueno…-. Dijo él, luego Smith, comenzó a ver a Annie con cara de idiota enamorado (yo: enserio gracias por la idea Connie, ahora mi cara esta peor que el cabello de Trixie Connie: de nada, y espero que te haiga gustado mi venganza)

Si bueno me tengo que ir Smith, nos vemos luego-. Dijo Annie con un poco de nerviosismo.

"_Juro que no volveré a jugar a verdad o reto con Connie" _dijo Annie a sí mismo.

Treinta minutos más tarde era la hora de cantar de los chicos, el primero que salía era Eli.

Buenas tardes a todos nuevamente, ahora seguimos con la ronda de chicos y el primero en cantar es Eli.- dijo Mario.

Hola, buenas tardes a todos, hoy cantare una canción que se la dedicare a la persona que más amo a mi querida Trixie (a si se me estaba olvidando Eli y Trixie son novios) y le voy a dedicar la canción Te amo-. Dijo él, luego la música comenzó a sonar.

Tú no sabes cuanto yo te pienso cada noche.

Ni el desvelo que provoca en mí tu nombre

Tú eres como el mar que besa suavemente mi camino en la orilla.

Tú eres el sol que se esconde al horizonte

Pintando el cielo con colores de la noche.

Dejas la oscuridad y vuelves con tu luz cada mañana a despertarme.

Como el agua del mar, tu vas y vuelves. Como la luz del sol tu vas y vuelves.

Por eso cuando estés aquí con tus ojitos frente a mí tan solo te voy a decir:

Te amo, cada mañana, yo te amo. Mi alma cabe en dos palabras "te amo".

Yo te amo. Si es que temes intentarlo en un beso tu sabrás que te amo.

Yo sigo sentado en el filo de la luna

Guardando entre las estrellas tu figura

Aún me haces soñar.

¿Qué importa la distancia si aún te siento cerca?

Como la soledad, tú vas y vuelves. Como un sueño fugaz tú vas y vuelves.

Por eso cuando estés aquí con tus ojitos frente a mi tan solo te voy a decir:

Te amo, cada mañana, yo te amo. Mi alma cabe en dos palabras "te amo".

Yo te amo si es que temes intentarlo en un beso tú sabrás que te amo.

Solo vine a decir con el corazón que te amo.

Gracias -. Dijo Eli

DETRÁS DEL ESCENARIO

Eli se acerco a Trixie y le dijo:

Y que te pareció la canción amor-. Dijo Eli abrazando a su chica. Tan linda la canción amor, gracias por dedicármela-. Dijo ella….

**Continuara….**

**Hola, como están yo estoy bien, aquí les traigo el cuarto Chapter, y bueno no tengo nada más que decir, bueno espero que les haiga gustado este Chapter y ahora adiosito, me tengo que ir al cole.**

**Besos.**

**Bay. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

**Ronda de chicos.**

Con las chicas, ellas estaban viendo la hermosa escena romántica, desde lejos podían ver a Eli y a Trixie abrazados.

No es de muy buena educación espiar a la gente-. Dijo loanna.

Loanna no sabíamos que estabas aquí, y hablando de espiar a la gente tú también nos estabas espiando-. Dijo Danna.

Yo! Yo no-. Dijo ella.

Aja -. Dijo Danna.

Ash, mejor vamos a fuera hay una mesa disponible, porque no nos sentamos a ver a los chicos cantar-. Dijo loanna.

Vamos -. Dijo Danna.

EN EL ESCENARIO.

Muy bien el siguiente chico en cantar es el caballero, el cantara la canción cancioncitas de amor-. Dijo Mario.

Muy buenas tardes, soy el caballero y hoy cantare la canción, cancioncitas de amor-. Dijo él, la música comenzó a sonar.

Desde hoy las emisoras las detesto  
por estar sonando cancionistas de amor  
melodías que relatan lo perfecto  
quizás a esos cantantes no le han roto el corazón.

No creo esos versos y sirvo de ejemplo  
que el amor no debería de existir  
no hay un febrero que yo esté contento  
y envidio al que sea feliz.

Tengo el alma en amargura, yo no sé lo que es ternura  
los horóscopos me mienten y bola de cristal  
he perdido la esperanza aquí tiro la toalla  
el romance y la pasión no son para mí.

Lloro por amor...

Escale muchas montañas  
sin temor a una avalancha y me caí  
la televisión me hace daño (que mueran las novelas de amor)  
y que el DJ pierda su trabajo (si me suenan cancionistas de amor).

San Valentín se ha convertido en un negocio  
el carajito de la flecha me cae mal  
es un tabú ese supuesto amor eterno  
aquel que se enamora siempre termina fatal.

No creo esos versos y sirvo de ejemplo  
que el amor no debería de existir  
no hay un febrero que yo esté contento  
y envidio al que sea feliz.

Tengo el alma en amargura, yo no sé lo que es ternura  
los horóscopos me mienten y bola de cristal  
he perdido la esperanza aquí tiro la toalla  
el romance y la pasión no son para mí.

Lloro por amor...

Escale muchas montañas  
sin temor a una avalancha y me caí  
la televisión me hace daño (que mueran las novelas de amor)  
y que el DJ pierda su trabajo (si me suenan cancionistas de amor).

(LETS GO)  
(DJ IN THE PLAY)  
(THE KING)  
(GUSTOSHO)

Una vez un sabio me advirtió y hoy le creo  
que el amor te hace feliz pero solo por momentos  
en cambio tengo el arma en amargura  
yo no sé lo que es ternura.

Los horóscopos son falsos y bola de cristal  
he perdido la esperanza aquí tiro la toalla  
el romance y la pasión no son para mí.

Lloro por amor... 

Escale muchas montañas  
sin temor a una avalancha y me caí  
la televisión me hace daño (que mueran las novelas de amor)  
y que el DJ pierda su trabajo (si me suenan cancionistas de amor).

Gracias-. Dijo el entrando detrás del escenario-. Muy bien ahora sigamos con el siguiente chico en cantar es Twist, quien cantara la canción Darte un beso-. Dijo Mario.

Hola, buenas tardes a todos, hoy cantare la canción Darte un beso, y esta canción se la dedico a una persona muy especial, que está hoy aquí y ella es Connie-. Dijo él.

En la mesa donde estaba Connie, las demás la comenzaron a molestarla.

La música comenzó a sonar y el cantante a cantar.

Amarte como te amo es complicado  
Pensar como te pienso es un pecado  
Mirar como te miro está prohibido  
Tocarte como quiero es un delito

Ya no sé qué hacer  
Para que estés bien  
Si apagar el sol  
para encender tu amanecer

Falar en portugués  
Aprender a hablar francés  
O bajar la luna hasta tus pies

Yo sólo quiero darte un beso  
Y regalarte mis mañanas  
Cantar para calmar tus miedos  
Quiero que no te falte nada

Yo sólo quiero darte un beso  
Llenarte con mi amor el alma  
Llevarte a conocer el cielo  
Quiero que no te falte nada

Yeah

Si el mundo fuera mío te lo daría  
Hasta mi religión la cambiaría  
Por ti hay tantas cosas que yo haría  
Pero tú no me das ni las noticias

Y ya no sé qué hacer  
Para que estés bien  
Si apagar el sol  
Para encender tu amanecer

Falar en portugués  
Aprender a hablar francés  
O bajar la luna hasta tus pies

Yo sólo quiero darte un beso  
Y regalarte mis mañanas  
Cantar para calmar tus miedos  
Quiero que no te falte nada

Yo sólo quiero darte un beso  
Llenarte con mi amor el alma  
Sólo quiero darte un beso  
Quiero que no te falte nada

Yo sólo quiero darte un beso  
Llevarte a conocer el cielo  
Sólo quiero darte un beso  
Quiero que no te falte nada

Yo sólo quiero  
Eh eh eh  
Yo sólo quiero darte  
Quiero que no te falte nada.

En el asiento donde estaba sentada Connie.

Las demás chicas la empujaban para qué valla al escenario, entonces ella mismo decidió ir.

Al acercarse Mario la ayudo a subir, Twist cuando la vio decidió ir a verla, la tomo por sorpresa y la beso en frente de todo el público.

**Hola y bueno pues he actualizado, y Connie si ves que le pregunta de ask se hizo realidad jajajajja, bueno ya, ahora este fic actualizare los domingos que la pasen bonito hoy, y bueno pues nah no se qué escribir ahora, ahora si…**

**Bye **


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6: Ronda de chicos Parte 2**

El público al ver esta hermosa escena comenzó a aplaudir, mientras los tortolitos Connie al darse cuenta que se había besado a Twist, se separo rápidamente, cuando ella vio que el público aplaudía un rubor comenzó a aparecer en sus mejillas.

Minutos después, en el escenario estaba Mario presentando al siguiente chico en cantar, y el siguiente en cantar era Smith. El cantaría la canción "Soy Incondicional" La música comenzó a sonar…

Sigo aquí,  
a pesar de lo malo, de ese oscuro pasado, siempre estoy junto a ti  
Sigo aquí,  
abrazado al recuerdo, a este amor tan inmenso, que no sabe morir  
Te he llorado tanto más que el cielo, lagrimas de dolor  
He tocado fondo tantas veces luchando, por tu amor.

Soy Incondicional, Un amor tan real  
Que no juzga,  
que sueña,  
que sufre y perdona,  
un amor de verdad  
Soy Incondicional, Un amor tan real  
Que no espera algo a cambio, que no tiene horario,  
un amor de verdad.

Descubrí  
un amor verdadero se entrega por completo  
Y eso hice por ti,  
Te he llorado tanto más que el cielo, lagrimas de dolor  
He tocado fondo antas veces luchando, por tu amor.

Soy Incondicional, Un amor tan real  
Que no juzga,  
que sueña,  
que sufre y perdona,  
un amor de verdad  
Soy Incondicional, Un amor tan real  
Que no espera algo a cambio,  
que no tiene horario,  
un amor de verdad.

Na Na Na

Así es el Mío

Soy Incondicional, Un amor tan real  
Que no juzga,  
que sueña que sufre y perdona,  
un amor de verdad  
Soy Incondicional, Un amor tan real.

Amor Incondicional.

Al terminar la canción el siguiente que iba a cantar era Mario Bravado quien cantara "Eres Mía".

Ya me han informado que tu novio es un insípido aburrido  
Tú que eres fogata y el tan frío  
Dice tu amiguita que es celoso no quiere que sea tu amigo  
Sospecha que soy un pirata y robare su oro

No te asombres  
Si una noche  
Entro a tu cuarto y nuevamente te hago mía  
Bien conoces  
Mis errores  
El egoísmo de ser dueño de tu vida  
Eres mía (mía mía)  
No te hagas la loca eso muy bien ya lo sabías

Si tu te casas  
El día de tu boda  
Le digo a tu esposo con risas  
Que solo es prestada  
La mujer que ama  
Porque sigues siendo mía (mía)

You won't forget Romeo  
Ah ah  
Gostoso  
Dicen que un clavo saca un clavo pero eso es solo rima  
No existe una herramienta que saque mi amor

No te asombres  
Si una noche  
Entro a tu cuarto y nuevamente te hago mía  
Bien conoces  
Mis errores  
El egoísmo de ser dueño de tu vida  
Eres mía (mía mía)  
No te hagas la loca eso muy bien ya lo sabías

Si tú te casas  
El día de tu boda  
Le digo a tu esposo con risas  
Que solo es prestada  
La mujer que ama  
Porque sigues siendo mía (mía mía)

Te deseo lo mejor  
Y el mejor soy yo  
The King

You don´t you heart is mine  
And you love me forever  
You don´t you heart is mine  
And you love me forever  
Baby my heart is mine  
And you love me forever  
Baby my heart is mine  
And you love me forever

No te asombres  
Si una noche  
Entro a tu cuarto y nuevamente te hago mía  
Bien conoces  
Mis errores  
El egoísmo de ser dueño de tu vida  
Eres mía (mía mía)  
No te hagas la loca eso muy bien ya lo sabías

Si tú te casas  
El día de tu boda  
Le digo a tu esposo con risas  
Que solo es prestada  
La mujer que ama  
Porque sigues siendo mía.

Al terminar la canción en puesto de Elizabeth, ella creyó que esa canción se la había dedicado a otra, y que el tenia a otra, comenzó a llorar y salió corriendo, al salir corriendo se tropezó con Eli, el trato de mirarla y le pareció verla llorar, comenzó a seguirla, encontró a Elizabeth sentada en la orilla de un hongo, con sus pies recogidas y con una mirada triste, se acerco y le pregunto:

Qué te pasa Elizabeth, note que estabas triste por eso te seguí-. Dijo el sentándose a lado de Elizabeth- Oh no es nada Eli-. Dijo ella secándose la cara – Yo se que estas mal, dime lo que te sucede confía en mí, si- dijo agarrándola de la barbilla, en eso alguien los ve y ese alguien era…

**Holis! A todos los que leen este fic lamento no haber actualizado antes, es porque tuve varios problemas, uno mi novio me dejo, dos baje en mis notas, tres no he tenido tanta inspiración y cinco falta de tiempo, si bueno este fic tiene horario de actualización y son los Domingos, pero con la falta de tiempo y internet, no he podido escribir este fic, asi que los dejo hasta ahí, quiero saludar a los nuevos escritores a nikyShane 13 a darknigth 2000 a marifer 0028 a yamilet 001 y a alguien que le debo desde hace mucho tiempo a Karin Sting 2000 (perdón por lo tarde) pero bueno eso es todo por hoy, les informo que Recuerdos de una Familia se actualizare este viernes.**

**Besos y abrazos**

**Los quiere su amiga escritora**

**Analia **

**Bye **


End file.
